Shades of grey
by bewitchedbewildered
Summary: Ed/Envy 1 sentence challenge on LJ. Manga-based.


Well I did this on my old livejournal. And thought I'd share it here! My old computor crashed and I lost everything but then it randomly started up and I was able to save this!

So yeah! Here's edvy!

Disclaimer: It's fan fiction got it? That means it aint mine.

* * *

1 Walking : The only reason they keep coming back is when one sees the other they are both too stubborn to just keep on walking.

2 Waltz: Each fight is like a waltz: they spin around the true meaning of the dance preferring the formality of the situation to actually giving in to what they feel.

3 Wishes: Contrary to the popular belief that Edward is not still a child at heart: every night he wishes on a star, while Envy honestly cannot comprehend why.

4 Wonder: Envy still has a definite sense of childlike wonder left over from never truly growing up, the fact that its over the blood trickling from a near fatal wound of his lovers shows that he's just a bit more then overly psychotic.

5 Worry: Envy acts cocky and carefree in fights and but in reality he is genuinely worried that one of these days he's going to accidentally kill Edward, and though he pretends not to care, he truly doubts that if Ed dies that he's ever gonna be okay again.

6 Whimsies: Ed once tried to explain fairytales, telling about their whimsical nature and childhood comfort, Envy just wanted to know who this ugly duckling was, why the hell they cared and were they supposed to kill it, Ed gave up explaining soon after.

7 Wasteland: Everything either of them has ever touched has turned into a wasteland, and they both desperately are hoping that their gifts for destruction will act as a double negative with each other.

8 Whiskey and rum: Alcohol is not safe to be in three hundred feet of Edward Elric, Envy knows this better then anyone

9 War: Though Envy started an entire war and is thoroughly proud of it, he would be willing to take that wonderful achievement back to keep something so much more important.

10 Weddings: When Ed was child he always thought he wouldn't have a wedding because he hated getting dressed up and Winry said he would have to, now he's sure he wont for a completely different reason.

11 Birthday: Saying happy birthday will just get you a rather mean remark from Ed at best a punch in the gut at worst, Envy learned the first time, Al still hasn't.

12 Blessing: Alphonse of course gave his blessing to the relationship because any thing that makes his brother happy makes him happy, but this didn't stop him from putting the fear of what ever the sin believes into him, just in case Envy is ever tempted to hurt his brother.

13 Biases: They have completely opposite views on alchemy: how ever they share the opinion that the other is biased towards their own belief.

14 Burning: Ed is quite sure he knows how hell feels, as skilled fingers and an even more skilled tongue do unspeakable things to him, because he's already burning.

15 Breathing: Sometimes when Envy kisses him Ed forgets some VERY vital things, like…you know… breathing.

16 Breaking: Envy is quite positive that when father asks him to hurt his chibi what ever is left of his heart come that much closer to breaking.

17 Beliefs: Envy has no need for Religion it has never served him in any way, maybe that's why he and Ed get along so easily.

18 Balloons: In the aftermath of the inevitable destruction of the balloon cart, Ed vows to never let Envy near a balloon again.

19 Balcony: There are definite downsides to balcony's, because if your superior walks by he can see you kissing someone who is supposed to be an enemy.

20 Bane: Even though milk is the bane of Edward Elric's existence Envy cant help but try and sneak it into what ever meal Ed is eating just to tick him off.

21 Quiet: Envy acknowledges days when it is raining that you don't bug Ed, likewise Ed acknowledges that when Envy is quiet you better bug him unless you want to clean someone's blood out of the carpet.

22 Quirks: Envy has a lot of little quirks and for the most part Ed adjusts and is willing to overlook them, however: if Envy steals his coffee then sits on the counter and acts as though he did absolutely nothing wrong even though he knows Ed is late, totally unable to protest because of no sleep, and in dire need of caffeine, Ed is gonna belt him one.

23 Question: They have never even approached the question of do you love me, because they aren't supposed to and are both terrified in their own way the answer might be no, even more terrifying is the possibility the answer is yes.

24 Quarrel: Alphonse learned early on to leave to house when Envy and Ed quarrel, not because of the fight, but because he swears the two just fight for the makeup sex and he sure as hell doesn't want to be subjected to it.

25 Quitting: Sometimes Ed feels like quitting, because he fails miserably at least once a month and that can drag anyone down; then Envy reminds him about what he has to do by spending much needed time knocking some sense into him: literally.

26 Jumps: Ed is not fond of the rather frequent habit of Envy's to jump from huge buildings and tackle Ed. Not only is Envy heavy as hell…but also the fact that he wants to screw immediately after he has just seceded in crushing Ed's lungs doesn't help.

27 Jesters: "Envy I swear to god if you don't take off that goddamn hat off my head I will not speak to you for a week."

28 Jousting: "Ed, no matter what you think would be "fun" to try there is no way in hell I am signing up to do jousting at the fair with your brother HE'S GONNA TRY TO KILL ME DAMNIT!"

29 Jewel: "Ed if you just make the philosophers stone we both have what we want you can have your brother back." _and I won't have to watch you die._

30 Just: There are to many crimes in his life of an unlife for Envy to even attempt to atone for, any rational sane (innocent) person would hate him for the blood on his hands, Ed however cannot judge him for it with his own blood marred hands and wounded heart how would that be just?

31 Smirk: The only reason Edward kissed Envy in the first place was to wipe that god damned expression off his face.

32 Sorrow: Envy's expression is terrifyingly childlike as he looks up from the body on the floor to the younger Elric, "I didn't mean to! It was an accident!"

33 Stupidity: Envy doesn't understand how to love, but whenever he sees Ed worry that they wont last Envy thinks doubting what they feel is absolute stupidity

34 Serenade: A requiem of the lost souls that inhabit the soul of the sin serenade his lover in the dark and Ed honestly couldn't care less if he tried to.

35 Sarcasm: "So you just happened to decide that you needed to kidnap me at work and then lock me in a broom closet to molest me, so that half the army at east would been alerted that I'd gone missing for never filing my report, and you thought this was a smart idea…. right…. "

36 Sordid: Nothing is as evil as the humanity he can't get, the happiness they posses the…emotion, love, but once he gets the love he wants so dearly, nothing to him is worse or more sordid then the object of said affection leaving, to the point where the very mention of the idea scares him.

37: Soliloquy: Ed often asks himself how he fell in love with Envy of all people (is he even considered a person?) and every day he sends a silent soliloquy into the sky hoping for an answer, he never gets one.

38 Sojourns: The journey home is always worse alone when you know they won't be there.

39 Share: Envy and Al must learn to share Ed or neither gets any thing from him, strangely Envy is the first to comply; after all no Ed means no sex.

40 Solitary: Envy hates being alone, because in all technicality he cant be, there is nowhere he can go that the damn voices don't follow him, they just temporarily have a mute button when ed is around.

41 Nowhere: When you are nice and warm have a huge blanket wrapped around you and an Envy curled into your side, your only thought generally is hoping that you have nowhere to go.

42 Neutral: Instead of the aggressor Envy has become almost a neutral party in fights between Ed and the other homunculi, slowly though he's becoming the aggressor towards the others of his kind.

43 Nuance: Slight movements in Ed's sleep define the dreams he is having, envy is trying hard to learn them all.

44 Near: The longer Envy is with Edward the nearer he comes to achieving the much-envied humanity that had always previously remained out of reach.

45 Natural: Envy guessed it was part of his nature but he truly envied Edward Elric, because he knew how to bear the level of self hate Envy always possessed with out being broken as Envy was.

46 Horizon: They both see far into the future, they each have their own perfect view of the horizon, lucky for both of them they see each other in their own

47 Valiant: Edward is the valiant and noble hero of the state but would anyone say that if they knew who he was sleeping with.

48 Virtuous: Envy is the exact opposite of everything Ed is, every virtue, every mindset, every whim, and some how Ed's okay with that

49 Victories: "HA! I WON! You know what that means? I GET TO TOP!"

50 Defeat: In the end, Envy guessed, Ed was always bound to loose; humans are so breakable after all.


End file.
